Mira x Erza: El Lado Oculto de Titania
by Zephiro Zero
Summary: Erza se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando llega una vieja amiga, Quién podrá ser? varios sucesos, algunos subidos de tono, ocurren con esta visita, Qué habrá ocurrido?


**Pos que nos vemos una vez más x3 hoy en la tarde seguramente suba las respuestas a los reviews en el fic de NaLi, la verdad hubieron buenos comentarios y malos, estos últimos no me importan, no dejaré de escribir por ellos, esta vez traigo un fic yuri si, lo que leyeron, así que por favor abstenganse de comentar con insultos, etc. Si no es una crítica constructiva por favor ahorrese el comentario, sin más que decir, espero les guste el capítulo...**

**PD: Estoy pensando en continuar el fic StingLu, El Dragón Blanco se tiñe de carmesí, no es un sí definitivo pero lo estoy pensando, sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.**

**PD2: Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

**PD3: Para los que no se fijaron en este fic habrá Lemon yuri, así que por favor, lea bajo su propio riezgo**

******************Mira x Erza: El lado oculto de titania******************

-Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde los juegos mágicos... Por alguna extraña razón, Mirajane se ha comportado distinta conmigo, desde que derroté a los 100 monstruos en pandemonium, se ha esmerado en protegerme... Es extraño – Pensaba la pelirroja – Pero me agrada... Desde pequeñas hemos tenido varias peleas – rió un poco ante este último pensamiento – Desde que nosotros pensamos que Lisanna había muerto se acabaron las peleas entre nosotras... La veía muy deprimida, siempre me acercaba a consolarla y lo que me extrañaba era que ella se aferraba a mí, la demonio Mirajane me había mostrado su verdadero rostro, o tal vez no del todo... -suspiró la pelirroja mientras continuaba pensando- aun recuerdo cuando la vi llorar... Aun eramos unas pequeñas, ella estaba en frente de la tumba de Lisanna, lloraba... Lloraba por no poder haberla protegido... Recuerdo que me acerqué a ella... La abracé... Ella se dejó abrazar, siempre había actuado como una persona fuerte... Pero se estaba desmoronando... Sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas en aquella ocasión... Lloraba su tristeza, la intenté consolar... - seguía inmersa en sus recuerdos sin darse cuenta que estaba derramando lágrimas- No pude consolarla en esa ocasión... Pero si aceptó mi ayuda... Se apoyo en mis hombros pese a mi armadura y siguió llorando largo rato, yo derramaba mis lágrimas con ella, no lo entendía en aquel entonces, pero sentía la tristeza que ella emanaba, inconsientemente le besé las lágrimas... Vislumbre un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica y me sonrió, susurró unas palabras que yo nunca olvidaré... "Gracias... Erza..." Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre y no con algun sobrenombre... -suspiró la chica sin percatarse de que no estaba sola en la habitación- Mirajane... - susurró aun inmersa en sus pensamientos la chica – Estoy aquí... Erza... - la pelirroja se sorprendio ya que su amiga Mira estaba en la habitación, en ese momento, la estaba abrazando- No llores... Estoy aquí... - la pelirroja sentía como los cálidos dedos de su amiga secaban sus lágrimas y en el momento pensó "Estaba llorando?", suspiró calmándose y le sonrió a su amiga- Estoy bien Mira... - la peliblanca le colocó un dedo en los labios para que se quedara en silencio – No lo estás... Erza... Yo sé que siempre intentas aparentar ser fuerte... Pero estamos solas... Dejate caer Erza... Yo seré tu apoyo, como tu lo fuiste en nuestra niñez... -Erza se sorprendió, ella también lo recordaba, inconsientemente se dejó caer en los brazos de la peliblanca quien acariciaba con una ternura increible las mejillas de ella – Mira... -susurró con algunas lágrimas la pelirroja, era la primera vez que alguien se había percatado que estaba constantemente soportando todo tipo de cosas, al fin se podía derrumbar, al fin tenía un regazo en el que recostarse, sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar y cerraba los ojos – Erza... -escuchaba los susurros de la peliblanca quien acariciaba sus mejillas y secaba sus lágrimas con tiernos besos provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Erza- Estoy aquí contigo – seguía susurrando la demonio mientras continuaba los mimos a la pelirroja- Gracias... Mirajane... - sonrió Erza con felicidad mientras abría sus ojos, observaba el rostro de su amiga quien estaba sonrojada dedicandole una sonrisa calida- Mientras yo esté contigo... No debes temer... - Erza se re-equipo con las vendas que cubrian sus pechos al igual que el pantalon rojo que llegaba un poco más abajo de sus rodillas- Lo sé Erza... Tienes un corazón sensible, un corazón sensible que buscas proteger con tus armaduras... - La pelirroja se sonrojaba con cada palabra de su amiga- Conmigo no son necesarias... - sintió un calido beso en su mejilla – Yo no te lastimaré... - sonrió con dulce ternura ganandose un beso en la mejilla por parte de Titania – Lo sé Mirajane... -susurró la pelirroja con ternura mientras veía como su amiga se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, sintió un cálido beso en sus labios, Erza, sabiendo esto correspondió sin temor, sabía que Mirajane no la iba a traicionar, sabía que podia llorar a su lado sin que ella se burlara- Erza – sonrió la peliblanca separandose un poco – Eres linda... - acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirroja – Tu igual.. Mirajane... - susurraba sonrojada, mientras se acostaba encima de su amiga, se recostaba entre los senos de Mirajane quien la miraba sonrojada hasta más no poder – Ara ara... No sabía que aprovecharás hasta la minima – rió un poco – Quieres que me aproveche más? - rió picarona la pelirroja – Podría ser... - sonrió con picardía y diversión la demonio – No me tientes – sonrió la pelirroja mirando a su amiga a los ojos – Y si lo hago...? - sonreía inocente- Ya verás – rió divertida y besó a la peliblanca quien correspondió sonrojada – Entonces... -susurraba la peliblanca con picardía mientras veía los ojos de la pelirroja – Sí lo deseas -sonrió con malicia la peliblanca y empezo a acariciar los senos de su amiga con suavidad haciendola soltar suaves gemidos – Erza -susurró sonrojada la peliblanca mientras le acariciaba el trasero logrando que Erza se erizara un poco – Juh? Entonces si quieres? -rió con picardía Titania – Ara ara... - rió un poco – Si quiero, si es contigo, si quiero Erza... - sonrió sonrojada la peliblanca mientras era desnudada por la pelirroja – ara ara golosa -rió un poco la peliblanca desnudando a Erza- Quien habla – rió Erza y le lamió el cuello haciendola erizar – Erza... -sonrió sonrojada, una vez pasadas las risas el ambiente se puso tierno y cálido por los besos y palabras de las chicas, la peliblanca gemía suavemente ante las caricias en sus zonas íntimas recibidas por la pelirroja , Mirajane había decidido que se dejaría dominar – Erza ahh Erza... – gemía el nombre de la chica al sentir como acariciaba su entrepierna y lamía sus senos, la peliblanca debía admitirlo, la pelirroja la hacía sentir en el cielo con sus caricias, la habitación era inundada por los gemidos de la demonio – Estás bien? - sonreía Titania mientras lamia sus senos suave y juguetonamente- L-lo ahhh estoy – respondía la peliblanca entre gemidos, tenia el cabello desordenado y de sus labios se podía ver el aire calido que exhalaba- me gustas ahh Erza... -decía entre gemidos – Y tú a mí, Mirajane – sonreía con ternura al ver como la peliblanca se removía inquieta por el placer, luego de un largo rato de caricias y besos Mirajane sentía como los fluidos corrían por su entrepierna, Scarlet que sentía como sus dedos eran humedecidos por los fluidos de la maga de pelo blanco, llevó sus dedos a sus labios y los lamió saboreando los fluidos de su amiga- eres deliciosa, Mirajane – sonrió sonrojada- Ara ara -decia sonrojada y excitada- eres muy pervertida Erza – sonreía sonrojada con algunos cabellos por su mejilla y rostro- Tú también Mirajane – rió sonrojada y se sentó en el rostro de la peliblanca quien se sorprendió y sonrojó y notando la idea de la pelirroja empezó a lamer haciendo que Erza gimiera, movía sus caderas al son de sus gemidos mientras la demonio lamía su punto centro- ahh Mira ahhh – gemía Erza el nombre de la peliblanca- Eres muy golosa Erza, me toca la venganza -pensaba Mirajane y riendo para sus adentros metió lentamente su lengua en el sexo humedo de Scarlet haciendola soltar un grito de placer y sorpresa – Mira ahhh -gemia cada vez mas fuerte la pelirroja, pronto cayó casi rendida mientras los fluidos brotaban de su entrepierna- También estás deliciosa Erza- rió picarona la peliblanca- Esto no se quedará así – pensó Erza y aprovechando la situación metió su lengua en el sexo humedo de la peliblanca haciendola gemir con fuerza, notando esto Mirajane correspondiendo el gesto metió nuevamente su lengua en el sexo de Erza y lo que habia empezado como un juego terminó como una guerra de gemidos donde cada una buscaba que la otra cediera a sus fluidos, sin poder resistirse más ninguna de las dos sus entrepiernas volvían a convertirse en un mar de fluidos- Empate? -susurró jadeando la peliblanca- en esta ocasión si -rió jadeante la pelirroja, acomodandose sobre los pechos de su amiga, mirándola sonrojada- Te quedarás? -preguntó Titania- Ara ara... -rió sonrojada- quieres que me quede? -acariciaba la cabeza de Erza quien ocultaba la misma entre los senos de su amiga- Si... -susurró- quiero que duermas conmigo... -seguía susurrando la pelirroja mientras se rendía ante el sueño- Será un honor... Erza... -sonrió con ternura acariciando la cabeza de la pelirroja, arropandolas a ambas y rindiendose ante el sueño-

"**Tú, que me acompañaste cuando luchaba contra mis demonios  
No permitiré que luches sola/o contra los tuyos"**

************************ Cierre del OneShot Lemon***********************

**Espero les haya gustado x3, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de subir algo así**

**nuevamente, y reitero, porque unos pocos abucheen y digan que está malo, cualquiera de mis fic's no dejaré de escribir OneShot, el próximo seguramente sea Jerza, o Gruvia, no estoy seguro, pero son los más probables si es que no hago un especial, hasta mi próximo OneShot x3**

**PD: Este no será el 1º lemon que escriba**

**PD 2: Gracias a los que han comentado hasta el día de hoy y han dejado sus reviews, tanto a los que no les ha gustado como a los que sí, sin importar que tipo de reviews sea sigue animándome ya que sé que hay personas que los leen, muchas gracias a mis Lectores y nos vemos en el próximo OneShot**


End file.
